Sorpresas
by 94mabu94
Summary: A veces pueden llegarte sorpresas inesperadas


Después de tanto tiempo, cuando ya muchos se habían dado por vencidos y habían perdido la esperanza, de algún modo tan extraño como en el que se habían ido, regresaron a su mundo. Fue un proceso difícil, el tiempo en el nuevo mundo los había cambiado, pero estaban tratando de adaptarse de nuevo a su hogar. Para una de las personas que fue más difícil el cambio fue para Sam; Becca al fin se atrevió a hablar sobre el padre de su hija; era un chico que vivía fuera de la ciudad y que apenas se enteró de su paternidad, se hizo responsable; aun así Sam pasaba tiempo con la pequeña Eden y ahora era su tío favorito. Su hermano había sido llevado a una clínica psiquiátrica, donde intentarían acabar o mejorar un poco su comportamiento psicópata; y sus padres le habían dado la gran noticia que pronto podrían hacerle una operación para que pudiera escuchar de nuevo, no era algo 100% garantizado, pero era una gran esperanza.

Sam estaba muy entusiasmado por esto; pero no todo era color de rosa, desde que llegaron, Grizz se había alejado de él, no lo veía ni siquiera en la escuela; quizás aún no estaba preparado para enfrentar a su familia, pero eso no hacía que doliera menos, Sam lo extrañaba, quería estar junto a él, pero no quería presionarlo, así que trataba de no pensar demasiado en él, pero la verdad le parecía bastante difícil. Unos meses más tarde llego el gran día, la operación de Sam había sido todo un éxito, se sentía extraño y un poco asustado, pero sabía que con tiempo se acostumbraría; cuando le dieron de alta en el hospital sus padres lo acompañaron a su casa; pero extrañamente no lo dejaron ir a su habitación, le pidieron que bajara al sótano a buscar algunas herramientas que necesitaban, y aunque le pareció extraño, les obedeció. Abrió la puerta del sótano y se llevó una gran sorpresa, ya no era el sótano viejo y sucio que recordaba, era una especie de habitación, las paredes estaban cubiertas por algo parecido a canastas de huevos negras, pero la habitación era hermosa, y justo sentado en la cama estaba Grizz, Sam no pudo con la emoción y bajo corriendo a abrazarlo. Grizz con la voz más suave y tierna posible le dijo:

Grizz: Hola

Sam: Hola

Grizz: ¿Puedes escucharme?

Sam: Si. Tu voz es hermosa, pero es extraño escucharla

Grizz: Lo sé, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Sam: Bien, creí que sería más aterrador, pero he logrado sobrellevarlo

Grizz: Eso es genial

Sam: ¿Que es todo esto?

Grizz: Es tu nueva habitación, ¿te gusta?

Sam: ¿Qué?

Grizz : Investigue un poco, y encontré que para algunas personas que siempre han sido sordas o lo han sido por mucho tiempo, el volver a escuchar se les puede hacer una experiencia aterradora, los sonidos se mezclan y les parecen demasiado fuerte por lo que les suelen dar fuertes dolores de cabeza

Sam: ¿Estas tratando de asustarme?

Grizz: No, todo lo contrario, quería darte un lugar seguro para que pudieras adaptarte un poco mejor. Esta habitación es un aislante acústico, no permite que lleguen sonidos del exterior, así podrás sentirte tranquilo aquí, podrás dormir plácidamente sin que nada te moleste

Sam: Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo sabias que iban a operarme?

Grizz: Porque fue mi idea. Como ya lo sabes, me encanta investigar, encontré que existen estos implantes cocleares, que han ayudado a millones de personas en el mundo a recuperar la audición, hable con tus padres y les pareció una idea fantástica

Sam: Cielos... Pero con el gasto de mi operación y el de la clínica de mi hermano, es imposible que mis padres pagaran por esta habitación, ya tienen un montón de deudas nada más con lo nuestro... No me digas que tú... ¿Grizz tú lo hiciste? ¿Tú pagaste por esta habitación?

Grizz: Si. La verdad al principio tus padres no querían, son muy orgullosos y no querían que me molestara, pero les insistí tanto que creó que al final se aburrieron de escucharme y accedieron

Sam: Pero todo esto debió valer una fortuna ¿De dónde sacaste tanto dinero?

Grizz: Tenía un poco ahorrado y conseguí dos trabajos, además sabes que soy muy amigable, me hicieron un descuento por ayudar en la construcción

Sam: Oh por Dios, ¿por eso te saliste del equipo? Y yo que pensaba que me estabas evitando

Grizz: En realidad si lo estaba haciendo, quería que todo esto fuera una sorpresa y si te hubiera visto, mi estúpida cara de felicidad me hubiera delatado; lamento mucho si te hice sentir mal, no era mi intención

Sam: No, no tienes que disculparte por nada, al contrario, no tengo como agradecerte, no debiste molestarte. Te prometo que te lo pagaré todo

Grizz: No te atrevas, lo hice porque quise, además no fue solo por ti, hay dos grandes razones por las que esto me beneficia a mí también

Sam: ¿Y cuáles son?

Grizz: La primera es que te iba a hacer feliz, y si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy

Sam: ¿Y la segunda?

Grizz: Que así tus padres no van a escucharnos cuando tengamos sexo

Sam empezó a reírse, pero sin darse cuenta, su risa se convirtió en llanto, sus lágrimas caían rápidamente por sus mejillas. Grizz se acercó aún más a él y con sus manos empezó a limpiarlas

Grizz: No llores, se supone que debes estar feliz

Sam: Lo estoy, pero esto es tan perfecto, tú eres tan perfecto, no te merezco

Grizz: Claro que me mereces, y yo te merezco a ti, hemos pasado por mucha mierda y es justo que seamos felices

Sam: Te amo

Grizz: Yo también te amo

Esta vez fue Sam el que se acercó más a Grizz, y lo beso, fue un beso tierno y demasiado corto para su gusto, pero fue lo suficiente para darles fuerza y felicidad a ambos chicos. Definitivamente las cosas mejorarían


End file.
